mil demonios dentro
by danimagic
Summary: Es mi idea de una relación entre personas que parecen diferentes pero que al final son parecidas
1. Ángeles y Demonios

Estos personajes no me pertenecen y bueno ya todos saben estas aclaraciones :)

**Noche de ángeles y demonios**

La calle iluminada por el reflejo tenue de la luna y el alumbrado público, los autos a velocidades increíbles en la autopista del bulevar.

Mientras caminaba, la chica de cabello negro, maquillaje extravagante y tacos altos encendía el primer cigarrillo de la noche y admiraba la absurda belleza del bulevar de los sueños rotos.

Si alguien sabía lo que era un bulevar de sueños rotos era ella, una calle oscura contrastada con luces naturales y artificiales que se mezclaban para dar un espectáculo de modernidad hermoso a los ojos de cualquier observador, pero que al momento de acercarse se tornaba frio, superficial, solitario y lúgubre.

Era un boulevard de sueños rotos, conformado de pedacitos de sueños bellos que se rompieron al final y terminaron siendo piezas del rompecabezas de la ciudad que nunca duerme, pero basta de reflexiones pensó la mujer de cabello ébano, esa era una noche de ángeles y demonios, en la cual estaba muy claro su bando.

Llego a la entrada del Carmen , paso sin hacer la fila, ella siempre era VIP, tomo sus cachos he ingreso en la discoteca, adentro millones de personas bailaban y se conocían alrededor de una copa, ella simplemente disfrutaba la música y porque no la compañía, no de una pareja sino de cientos, todos los hombres allí dentro querían tocarla, era hermosa como pocas, y disfrutaría su belleza el tiempo que durara.

¡Ana! Que te subas a la tarima mujer, te he estado esperando toda la noche- le gritaba una rubia despampanante desde la tarima

Rosario, que alegría verte, que el trafico a estado de perros, me he tardado horas en llegar- se excusaba la peli negra.

Descuida ya estás aquí que es lo importante, te he guardado unas líneas, que están de lo mejor, valieron cada euro que pague por ellas- expreso la rubia mientras le extendía una papeleta con lo que serian tres líneas de coca de la más pura, Ana sin pensarlo dos veces aspiro las mismas y se dispuso a disfrutar de una noche de demonios sin retorno.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en una departamento que no conocía bien, trastornada aun por la noche de fiesta, se levanto y en el proceso tiro de encima suyo a rosario y aun hombre de pelo café que no recordaba, recogió su ropa del suelo y se vistió a prisa sin embargo, su "amiga" se había levantado y había notado su afán de huir.

A dónde vas, hermosa, si la fiesta nos puede durar por siempre- comento la rubia sonriente

No lo creo, mi cabeza me está matando y tengo cosas que hacer, en otra ocasión- se despidió la peli negra dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga

¿ Eres casada , que honda contigo, siempre que amanece sales corriendo?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

No, simplemente me divertí y ya es hora de ser un cisne blanco- rio coqueta

Espérate- grito rosario mientras detenía a Ana del brazo – despídete bien- le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso apasionado en la boca.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es mi primer Fic sobre está pareja que me gusta mucho, la inspiración es diversa, viene principalmente de el cisne negro la película y en buena medida de ciertas canciones que me guían hay una en especial como para cada cap, en este caso es Niñas malas de don tetto. Se han buenos conmigo, me divierto escribiendo estas locuras, si les gusta o si no déjenme saberlo con comentarios y así se como que hacer al respecto, siempre les recomendare que si quieres solucionar el enigma de la historia leas el cap que viene , besitos y mucha suerte<p> 


	2. Lose Control

**Lose Control **

En la corporación capsula una hermosa mujer, dormía plácidamente en su cama a las 11 de la mañana de un lindo domingo, a Bulma la trastocaba madrugar un fin de semana, ya que entre semana lo hacia todos los días.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se desperezo un poco, se tomo tres segundos contabilizados mentalmente para ponerse de pie y abrir las cortinas, entrar a la ducha y prepararse para su clase de yoga, la actividad más relajante que podría esperar un domingo en la mañana, después de su acostumbrado sueño rejuvenecedor.

Bueno días mama- saludo alegremente a su madre

Buenos días Bulma, como amaneciste- pregunto su madre

Excelente- respondió está sonriente

Me alegro, hijita ya ha llegado Yamcha, te espera para desayunar- comento

Madre que no tengo hambre, necesito perder 5 kilos para la portada de forbs , además que hace aquí Yamcha le dije claramente que iría a mi clase de yoga, porque nadie puede escucharme cuando hablo- pronuncio ofuscada la peli azul, mientras bajaba al comedor

Hermosa luces divina- comento su novio listo para abrazarla pero se encontró con una Bulma paralizada.

_Flash Back _

_A dónde vas, hermosa, si la fiesta nos puede durar por siempre- comento la rubia sonriente._

_te he guardado unas líneas, que están de lo mejor, valieron cada euro que pague por ellas._

_Las imágenes y palabras de la noche anterior se acumulaban en su mente como si hubiesen sido recuerdos revividos, la rubia, el castaño, las drogas, la fiesta, Ana su Ana._

_Estaba pasando de nuevo había perdido el control, no quería saber que había hecho anoche._

Bulma, hey, Bulma- Decía Yamcha intentando aterrizar a su novia en este mundo

déjame en paz , todo esto es tú culpa- grito la peli azul mientras salía corriendo a su habitación, con su novio siguiéndola a prisa

Qué te pasa, enloqueciste de nuevo, te estás metiendo esas porquerías otra vez- gritaba su novio a sus espaldas

cállate, no me meto ninguna porquería que tú no te hayas metido antes y si no fuera porque te conocí mi puta vida seria perfecta – soltó sin anestesia

si, la princesita se droga y es mi culpa- dijo en tono irónico- a mi no me salgas con esas mariconadas, si te cambias de look para meterte unas líneas no es mi culpa, no has pensado que tal vez es culpa de las infidelidades de tu padre o no sé del alcoholismo de tu mama- contesto hiriente

eres un maldito egoísta, lárgate de mi casa, ratero , pobretón de mierda , no te quiero volver a ver nunca- grito Bulma indignada

perfecto Bulma, eres una… Mal nacida- gritaba Yamcha a punto de abofetearla, cuando sintió el ki de Vegeta aproximarse a la sala, lo mejor sería posponer el espectáculo y se retiro rápidamente de la corporación.

El príncipe, acababa de salir de la cámara de gravedad y no había escuchado la discusión, solo que el insecto ya no era bienvenido en la casa y eso definitivamente le alegraba.

Mujer tengo hambre, sírveme-demando vegeta a Bulma

A la mierda, sírvete tú – pronuncio Bulma mientras tiraba la puerta de su habitación y le ponía tranca.

Que le sucederá a esta mujer loca, pensaba vegeta, primero grita a su madre, luego al insecto y ahora a él. Que se creía esa mujer vulgar, ahora mismo la pondría en su lugar.

Cuando llego a su habitación noto que, lloraba a mares y aunque en realidad quería estrangularla no era un momento apropiado, si la mataba solo aliviaría su dolor y no lo disfrutaría como quería.

Dentro de la habitación Bulma lloraba a mares, se encerró en su baño, levanto las mangas de su camisa y ahí estaban las marcas de las agujas, horrorizada busco su bolso, y cuando lo abrió encontró su peluca, la ropa, todo estaba ahí dentro, Ana estaba dentro.

Se miro al espejo desconsolada, sentía el ardor en sus ojos, a su contra parte en el espejo

Que pensaste, princesita, que te iba a dejar sola, ja, pues no, tu no eres nadie sin mi.- decía la imagen de Ana en el espejo

Cállate, no te necesito, no te necesito- gritaba Bulma mientras lloraba

Me necesitas Bulma, si yo soy tú, no lo recuerdas, siempre hemos sido una, porque olvidarme ahora- comentaba Ana

Cállate -gritaba Bulma, mientras rompía el espejo del baño y salía corriendo de su habitación.

Llego a la habitación de su madre, está al verla descompuesta, se el acerco y la abrazo fuerte.

-shi shi, princesita estas con mama, todo va a estar bien descansa- decía su madre mientras la abrazaba

-mama yo… yo no sé qué hacer- decía entre lagrimas la peli azul

- ya hermosa, ya silencio, no importa lo que paso ayer, ni anteayer, ahora estas aquí, y te vas a calmar, vamos a tomar nuestras pastillas y cuando tu padre vuelva seremos la familia feliz de siempre.

Cuando Bulma escucho a su madre algo en su interior se estremeció, a ella no le interesaba su bienestar solo su padre y encontrar la manera de mantenerlo contento, y una hija problemática no era la manera de lograr un final feliz

"escúpele a la perra alcohólica, que sepa quién manda Bulma, llego el momento de ser una sola, no la dejes que te de pastillas, mátala si es necesario, todos tienen que pagar por lo que te hacen, tu padre, Yamcha, todos, todos" repetía la voz en su cabeza.

-no, no, no, mama déjame, suéltame- pedía Bulma intentando zafarse de su madre

-hija, no te voy a dejar salir de esta casa, te vas a quedar y a calmarte, no vas a salir a darte un show en la calle no señorita- sentencio su madre sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos

-¡ que me sueltes perra! – grito Bulma zafándose del agarre de su madre

- Bulma respétame- exigió Bunny

- que te respete, si ni padre te respeta, se acuesta con todas, no te ama, el hombre que tú amas a ti no te ama y duele ¿ cierto? Quieres un vodka para aliviarlo - decía Bulma mientras recorría en círculos a su madre con una mirada macabra

Mientras tanto vegeta observaba la situación atónito desde el otro lado de la puerta, no entendía lo que pasaba, en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa nunca había visto a la mujer actuar de esa manera tan agresiva, ella siempre era dulce y condescendiente, sin embargo siempre estaba tomando esas pastillas naranjas extrañas, pero considero que eran para alguna dolencia pasajera, no creyó nunca que controlaran su patológica adicción a las drogas ilegales y mucho menos que el viejito decrepito engañara a la esposa alcohólica, con razón la vieja andaba tan alegre todo el tiempo.

Que sorprendentes eran los humanos, después de toda la mujer vulgar si era vulgar del todo, pero debía reconocerlo era sensual, cuando actuaba de esa manera.

-Bulma no más – decía su madre entre sollozos mientras con un último esfuerzo intentaba sujetar del brazo a su hija que se disponía a marcharse

- Que me sueltes- grito está mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la empujaba contra la mesa de centro, la mujer de cabello rubio atravesó la mesa y se lastimo la cabeza.

"la mataste j aja j aja ja, le ahorraste el trabajo a tu padre" decía Ana

La mate, por Kami, la mate- decía Bulma mientras lloraba y salía corriendo de esa casa, dejando a tras todo incluido un desconcertado vegeta.

* * *

>Espero que les guste, déjenme saber que piensan :)<p><p> 


	3. prefacio

**Prefacio **

Quien lo iba a pensar, una mujer con un futuro brillante alejada de los contratiempos del amor, decidida a ser feliz sin comprometer nunca el corazón, con la belleza de siempre que jamás la abandonaría, los ojos azules capaces de ocultar tantas pasiones que se reservo solo para llevar una vida tranquila y al final, ni está, la mujer más decidida pudo esconderse al amor.

Muchas veces leyó su significado e interpreto sus síntomas, de joven siempre vocifero querer sentirlo, sin embargo en el fondo siempre fue una mujer inteligente, que sabía que en la vida el que ama con pasión siempre pierde y perder era un placer del que quería privarse.

Para muchos su vida era perfecta, la mujer correcta, riqueza, belleza, una adorable familia y un carácter admirable. Sin embargo que sabían los demás de las penas que una mujer puede llevar a cuestas, que una actriz como ella puede soportar.

Nadie conocía en realidad a Bulma Briefs, ella sabía muy bien que estaba sola porque así lo había decidido, no le temía a la soledad, está la hacía fuerte, mejor y era una elección inteligente, condenada a ser una princesita rodeada por millones pero tocada por ninguno.

Siempre se lo repetía frente al espejo,

-si no te conocen no te lastiman, si eres fuerte nadie te va a lastimar –

Definitivamente está mujer, rodeada de amigos y tan caritativa no era lo que parecía.

* * *

>Es un prefacio retardado XD pero es que se perdería la magia si lo ponía en otro lugar :)<p><p> 


End file.
